vforce Chronicles
by Suzie Tsurugi White Tiger Naku
Summary: She's WHAT!" Tyson and Kai exclaimed "She's my-""Sister. I'm Wyatt's sister Suzienita Tsurugi". Short summary. KaixOC rated T rated M in some chapters. Humor/Romance/Song fic.


Suzsan: First of all before I begin rambling like I normally do I was bored when I wrote this and I blame my sleep disorder.

Kai: You also had two glasses of kool aid and was reading yaoi.

Suzsan: Not helping Kai. Not helping

Wyatt: Before Kai makes the authorus mad this is Suzsan's second beyblade fanfic so she doesn't want Flames. This is a humor/romance/song fic. The pairings are KaixOC. Suzsan doesn't own beyblade or the songs but her own characters.

Suzsan: Thank you Wyatt. If I owned beyblade I would've have Hilary died in Wyatt's place in V-Force. Anyways fanfic rated T for safe and launguage in the story. I will post notes for some chapters cause they will have some M rated stuff in them.

Chaz: We go on with the story please enjoy!

Summary: "She's WHAT?!" Kai and Tyson exclaimed. "She's my-""Sister. I'm Wyatt's Sister Suzienita Tsurugi."

* * *

Wyatt sighed as he took a sip of his soda. He was sitting on a park bench watching the bladeBreakers practice. They've been practicing for 2 hours and he was starting to get bored. Wyatt heard humming and looked up to see a girl with dark gold yellow eyes with medium brown hair that went to the middle of her back with Grayish white part at the bottom of her two front long bangs with a black head band in it, listening to her lavender ipod. She had a black choker necklace thing with a yellow bell on it(The link to what she's wearing will be at bottom of the chapter). Wyatt blinked at looked at her '_She feels cold and yet at the same time I feel like I have a connection to her_ ' He thought then he shook his head.

"Hey Wyatt" Ray said as He and Max walked over to Wyatt

"Hey Ray" Wyatt said looking at Ray and Max then he looked back at the girl

"Wyatt is something wrong?" Max asked looking at the girl

"I'm not sure" Wyatt said "It's like I can feel her as if I have a conncetion to her" He explained

"What kind of connection?" Ray questioned '_Is it possible that Wyatt could be her brother that was taken?_ ' He thought

"Like a blood connection" Wyatt Replied, "She just seems really familiar by the connection"

Ray and Max looked at each other then they pulled Wyatt up on his feet and started pulling him towards the girl. Wyatt blinked as he wondered why Max and Ray was pulling him towards the girl. The girl stopped humming and looked at them.

"Wyatt meet your sister" Max said as they got to the girl. The girl looked at Wyatt and walked around him in a circle then she hugged him. Wyatt blinked and hugged her back.

"Oh Wyatt thank goodness you're alive!" The girl said in happyness "Our parents will be so happy to know that your ok!"

"Uh it's good to see you too" Wyatt said. He was really confused

"If you're wondering Ray and Max are our cousins and you were taken after we were born" The girl explained

"Ok that makes sense for me" Wyatt said as Kai,Tyson,Hilary and Kenny walked over to them

"Yo Wyatt. Who'se the girl?" Tyson asked

"She's my sister Tyson" Wyatt Replied

"She's WHAT?!" Tyson and Kai exclaimed as Hilary and Kenny looked like they were in shock

"She's my-"

"Sister. I'm Wyatt's sister Suzienita Tsurugi but I go by Suzie. I'm also Ray and Max's cousin" Suzie said

"I can understand about you being Ray's cousin so how can you by Max's cousin and Wyatt's cousin?!" Hiliary asked

"That's a long story. As for being Max's cousin our moms are sisters" Suzie said

Kai looked at Suzie as the others talked '_I don't know why but she looks familiar. It just couldn't be her _' He thought

"So Suzie do you beyblade?" Tyson asked

"When I'm able to" Suzie replied as she gave Wyatt bunny ears

"You love to give people bunny ears don't you sis?" Wyatt asked

"Yep I do bro" Suzie said

'_Oh my god it is her!_ ' Kai thought(Don't wanna do a flash back I've been working on this the whole day)

"Suzie's tickleish Wyatt" Max said

"Oh really?" Wyatt asked as he started tickling Suzie

"Wyatt stop that tickles!" Suzie said between laughes

Kai couldn't help but smile softly,hoping no one saw it but Ray did as the others laughed

T.B.C

* * *

Suzsan: Please r&R no flames!

Wyatt: We hoped you enjoyed chapter one

.com/art/Meez-family-131111140 The outfit that Suzie is wearing is the one that the purple haired meez is wearing

.com/art/For-My-FanFic-Suzie-60608859


End file.
